


Clasp onto my hand

by Wackingshiy



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton is Angry But is there for his friend, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Happy Easter have some angst, Light Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Recordings, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackingshiy/pseuds/Wackingshiy
Summary: “We’ll get her back, we’ll get them all back and kill that sorry son of a bitch”





	Clasp onto my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a few other people do something like this and I wanted to join the bandwagon before endgame comes out.

Tony was distant.

It wasn’t a secret, he didn’t try to be subtle about it. Not like how they used to when the whole team had very first moved into the Tower. 

Nowadays he blankly refused to have movie nights with them, Or hang out to eat pizza. Wouldn’t sit in the same room as them. He was always shut down in his private lab, Rhodey being the only one allowed.

Once they had moved back into the tower-  _ again  _ they saw a sign on a life that was there before them. They wondered why there was a pair of old dirty beat up converses thrown across the living room, a sweater in a chair, there was a Nintendo switch connected to the TV with Mario Cart and Legend of Zelda laid across the TV stand. One day Steve had tried to ask about it, but Tony had flinched and muttered something incoherent before shuffling back to his lab.

Pepper had quietly informed them of a girl, who’s name was Penny and was Tony’s own personal ball of sunshine. His daughter in all but blood She wasn’t there anymore. 

That was all they needed

It was all Clint Needed too.

He was angry when Natasha had first found in Tokyo. Tattoos and a random new haircut. Abandoning his bow and arrows and exchanging them for knives and Spears. He seemed that he had hated his old good reluctant buddy. But he had calmed some when he heard of the child.

Losing your entire family will do that to you.

Pepper didn’t tell them anymore of the girl named Penny. Saying it wasn’t her place to tell and if Tony wanted them to know, they would know. 

Today however was different. He was sat in a kitchen seat. A cup of coffee in hand. Some of them were surprised to see him others, curious.

Then they Saw what he was watching.

A girl, who they all assumed who must have been Penny was on a hologram screen being played by FRIDAY. She was dressed in bright red shorts and a golden shirt with the Ironman mask laid across the front.

“Hi! Mr. Stark!” The girl chirped. She sounded so… happy, if Steve could recall, he can’t remember the last time someone sounded so happy.

She pushes a stray curl out of her eye, and smiles more. “So, I made this thing for  _ you  _ because I know you have a file of things from your favorite moments of us. So I wanted to make of for  _ you _ ” she giggled. “And… yeah these are my favorite moments of ours. I’m not sure how you’ll find these but when you do… hopefully I’m watching them with you”

Steve Swore he felt his heart crack.

The classic green glitch screen shows up and a moment later It shows the girl curled up on the couch in a faded MIT jacket while Tony sat in front of her, the position made it seem like he was towering over her while she hiccuped and tried to wipe away the tear marks.

“It’s okay Pen” Tony rubs her shoulders, a soothing tone seeping into his voice. “He’s just a boy, an asshole boy who you’re too good for, okay? You don’t deserve him.” He said his hands moving from her shoulder to her hair, scratching her scalp.

“Say it with me Pen, I’m too Good for him. I’m Better than him.”

“I’m- i’m too good for him, im be-better than him” She stutters a few times but otherwise her voice grows steady. Tony smiles and leans down to kiss her head. 

“Fuck Harry Osborn”

 

It cuts to another clip.

 

“Up where the walk! Up where they talk! Up where they stay all day in the sunnnn!” She’s suddenly singing with her hair pulled up in a loose messy bun and in Ariel Pajamas. Tony is sat in the background grinning wide while she dances and twirls ans does horrible ballerina moves that’s got Nat chuckling.

“Wish I could be! Part of your  _ worlllllllddddd _ ” she sings before promptly falling onto the couch head landing in his lap. 

“How’d I do?”

“Amazing” He laughed

 

Another one

 

“Are you sure you’re comfortable? I don’t want you wearing something too short and uncomfortable okay?” Tony said patting Penny on her shoulders. 

“Tony, I’m fine the dress ends just above my knees it’s a fine length, Besides if I feel uncomfortable or want to come home I swear I’ll call you” 

Tony nods and kisses her head.

“You better”

 

Another one

 

They’re curled up on the couch, There's a faint noise of the Star Wars theme playing in the background as the lights from the TV reflect on them. 

Sleepily, Penny mumbles right before falling asleep; “ti amo, papà” Tony’s face visibly lights up.

“Ti amo anch’io”

 

The screen fades to show Penny again smiling.

“I love you dad, there’s loads more and after these ones are over I’ve sent them to your phone and laptop as a file for you to watch.” She waves. 

“Bye!”

 

There’s a deafening silence, Tony is still, and if it weren’t for the little  _ tap tap tap  _ each second you wouldn’t know that the man was crying.

Clint steps forward and wraps his arms around Tony, Tony’s hand clasp onto Clint’s own.

“We’ll get her back, we’ll get them  _ All  _ back and kill that sorry son of a  _ bitch _ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> “I love you, dad”  
> “I love you too”
> 
> I’ve always watched to write a parksborn fic Actually But I’ve never seen the spider-man with Harry in it and I don’t want to make him ooc and I don’t really wanna watch an entire movie just so I can write about one dude y’know


End file.
